


Corey Taylor: Water Dance

by skysonfire



Series: Corey Taylor [4]
Category: Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: Corey Todd Taylor, Devilish Midweek Divulgence, F/M, One Shot Collection, Smut with a Story, www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this piece features Corey Taylor. I really enjoy writing this one and I hope it shows! Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Corey Taylor: Water Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this piece features Corey Taylor. I really enjoy writing this one and I hope it shows! Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!

The night was alive with glowing paper lanterns and the bubbling dance of the hot spring pool nestled in the courtyard garden outside of our machiya townhouse. Somewhere in the near distance, chimes cried softly and the last of the previous day’s precipitation pinged its way down the long rain chains supported by the machiya’s upturned red roof corners.

Discarding my robe, I surrendered to the pool’s motherly embrace, submerging my head and savoring the feeling of the velveteen water. Once reborn to the world, I ran my hand over my face and hair, wicking the water away. I shifted my gaze to the paper screens of the machiya, illuminated from within; a soft light betraying her movements on the other side. She was making me wait, and it was fine. I took a deep breath and poured myself a scalding shot of sake that bobbed on its floating tray in the pool. It burned my throat in a dangerous way as weeping cherry blossoms adrift on the air’s fingers swept over me and dappled the steaming water of the spring. 

She slid the door open and stepped outside, the toes of her leading foot pointing like a dancer’s. She was delicate and deliberate and naked, and as she advanced on me, the curve of her hip moved like the smoke of burning incense; so hypnotizing and heady. She was an enchantress and I was powerless to the way she manipulated the world’s negative space. Clearly, I was her thrall this night, and it was fine – just fucking fine with me.

She smiled at me, sitting on the pool’s edge and submerging her shining legs into the water. 

I could feel her toy with my hair; her soft fingers striding along the side of my shaved head. It felt like electricity, and my heart was in my throat; I was so hard for her.

Turning in the water, I pushed her one knee aside and settled myself between her legs. I worked my hands over her thighs, coating her with the warm caress of the spring’s fragrant, oiled water, and she closed her eyes. She sighed as I wrapped my hands about her backside and pulled her closer to the pool’s edge, my mouth running along the inside of her thigh. She trembled and I dipped my tongue within her to meet the spot that always made her body beg. She wrapped her legs over my shoulders gasped in the night; she was so fucking ready and it made my body pulse with purpose.

She moved her hips in time with my tongue, and I inhaled her deeply as I felt my chin gloss with her desire. She tasted so clean and I could smell the vanilla in her hair. She was a sensory explosion and as I quickened the flick of my tongue, she promised me a sweet reward as her breaths became shorter.

Her release came with intense force and I pulled her into the water, bringing her legs about my hips and her mouth against my lips. Her heart beat so hard that I could feel it against my ribcage. There were cherry blossoms in her hair and I could hear the pluck of a shamisen from somewhere nearby. She giggled against my neck. “Oh, God,” she paused. “Was I loud?”

“No, baby,” I said. “You were fine. So fucking good.”


End file.
